Cartwheels and Forward Rolls
by Fukari
Summary: Their son picks up a new game from Kira, but is it really a game? [Cagalli x Athrun] ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: I claim no credit or whatsoever for the characters, but aye, I claim credit for the plot line.**

**

* * *

**

**A/n: In retaliation to Episode 45 of Gundam Seed Destiny and for the personal enjoyment of all Athrun/Cagalli supporters.**

**

* * *

**

**Cartwheels and Forward Rolls**

The rain pattered on the window pane, its colourless droplets trickling slowly down the glass. The slamming of the front door resounded through the mansion as she shrugged off her sodden coat. Soft footsteps padded towards her just as she turned round, ready to shout the customary words she had said for the past three years.

"I'm… home…" The word 'home' died considerably in volume as Cagalli smiled wearily at the man before her. "Sorry, the rain and traffic just don't mix. Been waiting long?"

Athrun shook his head and leaned in, placing a tender kiss on her lips. "I just finished cooking anyway, I'll take that."

He plucked the wet and muddy coat from her arms and draped it across his own. Always the gentleman and always quite the prince charming he was in her life, Cagalli secretly was glad he still kept the undying tradition of awaiting her return after work. This was what she looked forward to after a tiring day.

"Exhausting day?" He worked his gorgeous hands onto her tense shoulders, kneading away the coherent words she had wanted to say into moans and groans.

He chuckled, moulding his body into her back "You know… That sounds just like you last night."

Cagalli blushed and wrenched away from his grasp flabbergasted.

"A-Athrun…"

"Yes, I think my name was mentioned a few times. It went like-" He yelped then barely missing the jab of the wet umbrella. The water sprinkled, wetting the parquet floor a short distance away.

Cagalli frowned, walking towards the stray drops to inspect the extent of mess done. "Look! You caused me to dirty the floor!"

"Excuse me…"

"You're excused!" She chirped in snappily.

Athrun laughed, loving the frustrated expression of his beloved wife. "Cagalli… _Honey._ I do the chores around here if I do recall."

"So? And don't call me Cagalli honey, it's mushy."

"So…" He enveloped her waist in a loose hug ignoring her struggles and enjoying the darkening tinge of red on her cheeks. "That means I'll be cleaning this up later whether I like it or not." His tone changed when he felt a tremor. "Cagalli, you're shivering. I'm so sorry; you should change and take a hot bath…"

Moving away he paused, remembering a sudden detail he had missed.

"He said he'll be bringing down the towel for you." Loud consecutive thuds pounded above them. "I guess he's here."

At the mention of 'he' a boy of five years old thundered down the stairs from the adjoining room and sped into the living room. Athrun watched as his wife's hardened eyes swiftly soften and moisten at the considerate concern of their son. Something warm unfolded in his chest whilst watching Cagalli converse lovingly and affectionately with their son, Kenji.

"So mama had to walk in the rain with her brown umbrella but it wasn't enough to keep out the rain, therefore mama was wet."

Kenji pouted his lips, "But mama you said that Mr. Umbrella keep out the rain!"

Athrun gave a snort of laughter which was swiftly silenced with a deadly glare from his wife.

Cagalli inhaled deeply, kneeling down. "Well, Kenji knows the rain comes in all directions right?" The boy nodded obediently. "Mr. Umbrella tries his best to be a super umbrella by blocking all the raindrops away from mama, but Mr. Umbrella is only an Umbrella. Sometimes it can't keep out all the raindrops, but at least it has stopped mama from being entirely wet."

Athrun noted wryly the comparison his wife was making. No doubt she was subtly hinting his sense of heroism was not appreciated all the time. Point taken. He reminded himself to broach this topic later with her in the confines of their room after dinner.

"Its Mr. Umbrella fault for being unable to protect mama right!"

Athrun stared in awe as his wife shook her head and patiently replied, "Mr. Umbrella did his best. When someone does his best and fails, we can't say it's his fault. Remember that alright Kenji?"

"More like: don't be another replica of papa…" Athrun thought, his expression deadpanned.

Kenji nodded innocently at his mother's explanation. Then suddenly with a serious expression, he flapped out the blue moon dotted towel he had in his hands and wrapped it round the still figure of Cagalli. "Mama should go bathe now, Kenji likes mama to be warm and happy."

Patting her son's head fondly she nodded and ascended the stairs.

Cagalli had never struck Athrun as a patient person. She got mad at him over the smallest details, over the most nonsensical things and yet… whenever Kenji was involved, she would turn into a woman who had patience that was never ending. Suddenly, it was as if anger and frustration had never existed within her. The power of motherly love perhaps if that was what they called it. Glancing at his sweetly smiling son who was currently arranging the shoes near the door he called him over, it was time to set dinner.

"Papa?" Kenji's child-like voice floated over the hustle and bustle of silver utensils.

"Hmm?" He inquired, arranging the spoons cradled in his hands.

Kenji scratched his cheek slowly waiting for his father to turn towards him. When Athrun finally did he spoke out, "I learnt something about Uncle Kira and Aunt Lacus today papa, I think its fun and I want to play it with mama and papa too!"

In the shower, Cagalli who was in the midst of drying her hair jerked her head to the closed door as a loud clang of silver cutlery echoed from the Kitchen followed by a shout of terror. Dismissing the sound as a clumsy slip, she resumed the drying of her hair.

* * *

Cagalli peered at Athrun from the rim of her mug; it puzzled her why he wasn't the one initiating most of the dinner conversation in the past twenty minutes. Usually he would inquire about the work she had done that day, the people she had met, her meetings, policies about to be implemented. But today... it was just silence. And what exactly was that look anyway? What a direct contrast to his attitude earlier on. Cagalli set down her mug coughing loudly to gain the attention of her troubled husband.

"Athrun. Athrun. Idiotic husband of mine, ATHRUN!" The shout seem to do the trick as he jerked upright, thrusting the spoon roughly into the spaghetti. The sauce splashed, marring the pristine white table cloth. Her son obviously enjoyed the mistake her husband did as he clapped his hands and sang a chorus of "Papa dirty table with spaghetti! Papa dirty table with spaghetti!"

"Ah... Damn. Argh, shit I swore, ah. I mean..." He trailed off nervously watching the expression on her face turn for the worse.

"Yes, yes. I know what you mean very well Athrun." Cagalli scowled. "Let's hope the words don't get repeated in a child –like voice one day."

Kenji swung his legs blissfully, not aware of the commotion happening between his parents.

"Mama!" He squealed. A tissue appeared dabbing at his mouth, wiping away the red tomato sauce. The boy moved his head away, impatient to speak. "Mama!"

"Yes?"

The dabbing was now replaced with the adjusting of his bib more snugly round his neck. Kenji pouted, sitting still, already far too aware of the consequences if he carried on fidgeting. Satisfied with her work, Cagalli relaxed back in her seat, prompting her son with a raise of an eyebrow.

He burst out the sentence excitedly. "I learned a new game today!"

The response from Athrun was instantaneous. "Kenji wants to tell you he played basketball!"

"Are you our son now?" Cagalli curtly replied, narrowing her eyes at his intrusion. "Seriously Athrun, what's wrong? I leave for a shower and you take a three hundred and sixty degrees turn."

Suddenly, Athrun felt he found the table cloth an interesting material. It had nice patterns, he didn't know they actually were sewn in a flowery design, and oh, the flowers were sewn in different kinds of stitches. Maybe, he should...

"HELLO!" Cagalli shouted, tapping the mug with her spoon.

"Nothing's wrong, everything's fine and peachy." Athrun mumbled half heartedly.

A vein throbbed in her forehead and she breathed in deeply, calming herself. 1, 2, 3... Breathe and be calm. "I'd get back to you later, this isn't over yet." She warned.

Athrun nodded numbly, watching Kenji animatedly retell the incident of his friend... Kene? Karne? Kain? Oh whatever name the child was- being made to stand in the porch. "Please don't remember anything about the game you learned, please don't remember anything about the game you learned..." The mantra of words repeated in his mind over and over again, it was a plea, a prayer, a wish!

That ironically was brought up by his beloved wife, Cagalli.

"Dear lord, Kenji you've signed our death contract." Athrun thought miserably.

Cagalli with a bewildered expression swallowed the water she had taken, before hearing her son recount the game he had learnt. "Kenji... Could you repeat it one more time for mama please?"

He nodded, gaily swinging his legs from the elevated chair he sat on.

"I was playing today with Laura and Chin when Uncle Kira came out of the bedroom he shares with Aunt Lacus. Chin was looking happy about something and pulled me over to Uncle Kira, she says that at night Uncle Kira and Uncle Lacus make sounds of happiness and pain inside the room. She asked Uncle Kira if they were playing a new game!"

Kenji paused, his tomato stained hands reaching for the mug of water. "Sorry mama, I'm thirsty."

Cagalli felt her blood run cold at the nagging suspicion of what _exactly_ took place. Her hands clenched the silver cutlery tighter, her knuckles slowly turning white. What... what in the world did Kira tell Kenji? Her innocent and bubbly child. She looked up to see Athrun's face pale, and knew half of his fear wasn't about the taint or damage that might've been done on their son.

But on what she would do to Kira later.

An ugly smirk grew on her face and she revelled at the satisfaction of seeing Athrun shrink further into the chair. "Mama?"

The smirk vanished, replaced by a warm smile encouraging Kenji to continue on this tale of doom.

"Uncle Kira looked like Chin was the boogie man and he couldn't speak for some time. I think... the mouse got his tongue. Then Uncle Kira told us he was playing a game! I was very excited and asked him to teach us the game!" Cagalli's breath hitched as she leaned forward slightly, her grip tightening further on the fork she held. "Uncle Kira says that he and Aunt Lacus practise cartwheels and forward rolls in the room. He says sometimes positioning themselves may be painful... I don't understand that, but Uncle Kira told us it's a fun game and we should play it when we get older. But I can't wait mama! And I want to play it with you and Papa!"

Silence fell like a thick blanket over the dining table as both parents stared into the eyes of the other not really knowing what to say exactly. Athrun who was hesitating whether to answer or whisk their son away to safety decided on the latter when Cagalli did exactly what he thought she would.

She slammed her fist onto the table.

"That's our cue to leave now Kenji." Not waiting for a response from his son, Athrun grabbed the child and proceeded to stride up the stair two at a time.

"Mama! What wrong with mama!" He screamed, clawing to be set down.

Athrun stopped in front of a yellow painted door and pushed it open. Entering, he made sure it was locked before setting his son down on the carpeted floor. As expected, Kenji ran towards the door, trying but unsuccessfully to open the door. Athrun rolled his eyes; both mother and son were such predictable people.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!"

Athrun knew it was time to distract him.

Kenji gasped all of a sudden and laughed giddily as Athrun picked him up and swung him round and round in a circle. "Throw, Papa, throw!" Eyes sparklingly with laughter and joy, Athrun complied, throwing Kenji up in the air and deftly catching him again. Kenji and Athrun's rich laughter blended and filtered out the room as it went on for another three more rounds. The child then was promptly tucked into bed.

"Papa?" The whisper reached the ears of Athrun as he stood up to leave.

"Yes Kenji?" Athrun sighed, wondering how his bundle of joy still had the energy to stay awake after the day's events, dinner and the small activity he did just awhile ago. Athrun chuckled inwardly at the sleep that prodded him; it looked like the years were getting on him.

The bed shuffled gaining his attention.

"Tell Mama to eat slower next time alright? I know tummy aches can be very painful. I had one last week too. Goodnight Papa!"

What? What did his son say? Athrun gaped at the angelic features of Kenji sleeping before dazedly making his way out of the dimly lit room. Closing the door softly behind him, he wondered if he should laugh at his son's twisted version of Cagalli's temper, or worry over the lack of perception he seem to have.

* * *

Cagalli dialled the numbers she had memorized and been familiar with. She punched the phone pad so hard the phone rocked with each dialled number. Soon, the monotone beeping started.

A soft 'click', followed by the sound of waves clashing and subsiding, and then Kira's voice droned over the line.

"Abel Orphanage, Kira speaking..."

Cagalli's eyes flashed angrily, her tone clipped and icy. "Cartwheels and Forward Rolls eh? Positioning themselves may hurt eh? _This_, is what my son learns Kira?"

Stuttering flowed through the phone. "Ca-galli! Ha-have y-you ea-eaten?"

"Oh yes, I sure have. And what a wonderful dinner it was, having my innocent son age five years old telling me about Positions and Cartwheels what not."

Kira stumbled, trying to speak up for his actions. "Ca-cagalli..."

"No!" Cagalli interrupted, voice rising in anger. "My brother has to tell him that it's a fun game. And guess what!"

"What?" Kira squeaked from the other line.

"He wants to play it with his parents. Us! Cagalli Yula Athha and Athrun Zala! That's what!"

The door creaked open, but Cagalli already knowing who it was ignored it.

"I'm sorry... Cagalli, I really didn't know what to say at that moment. It was so abrupt..."

Cagalli toyed with the paper clip in her fingers answering back with more temper and passion. "I under stand Kira, but why did it have to be a game? You know Kenji; he'll badger me and Athrun a week! A week, just to play that stupid game you made up. You better pray to all the Gods' you can find in Orb that he forgets about this game in a week!"

"But... I-I'm sorry Cagalli..."

The paper clip bended. "You should be Kira, I expected much more form you."

Kira paused, contemplating if he should ask his fouled tempered sister the question he was most concerned about. Gathering what was left of his courage he spoke. "Cagalli, does that mean you won't be visiting the Orphanage?"

The paper clip clattered into the dust bin, as the frown on Cagalli's face transformed into a feral grin. "Why thank you Kira, I had so many things on my mind I actually forgot that most important detail. I'd be seeing you at eight in the morning tomorrow..."

"Wa-wait! Ca-Cagalli! Ca-Cagalli!"

Swinging her chair round in circles, she sniggered, pressing the 'hang up' button on the white phone. The chair stopped, and she made a move to get up. Athrun moved forward, both hands effectively pinning her into the black cushioned chair.

"Athrun... Come on, I want to sleep, let me leave."

He shook his head leaning in closer, too close for Cagalli's comfort. She squirmed, unaware of how it only served to fuel the smouldering gaze in Athrun's eyes.

"Finally, I have you all to myself after a long day and you want to go to sleep?"

Cagalli frowned, tone indignant. "I'm tired! Besides, what's there to do but sleep? Don't tell me you want to have a heart to heart talk with me now?" She groaned pushing at his chest lightly. "Athrun, I'll promise you a day of me on Sunday. We can talk then, now sleep calls!"

"Oh we'll sleep alright..." Cagalli stopped frowning, face heating up. The seductive expression Athrun had and the husky tone he used was all she needed to affirm her greatest fear and desire.

"N-no... Not tonight Athrun!"

Athrun laughed a chuckle that sent her spine tingling, and her stomach fluttering. "Tonight Cagalli... And we'll see if we can do some Cartwheels and Forward Rolls without the sounds of happiness and pain yes?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**There! All done! I hope I didn't drag this too long. It was supposed to be a drabble that has seriously gone wrong and turned into a ONE-SHOT. The idea of Cartwheels and Forward Rolls came from an American friend I was talking to. It was hilarious what we made, but I only took snippets as you get the rest of the picture, severe M ratedness.**

**I do hope people knew what Lacus and Kira were doing though...**

**Due to possibility of posting reviews in chapter made illegal in I'm about to start a blog where I will post all my replies to the reviewers. Stay tune for that, the link would be placed in my bio as soon as I get it up and running!**

**Was it nice? Was it horrible? Did it make you laugh? Did it make you want to pelt me with tomatoes?**

**Let me know, Drop me a review! I'd love to hear from you.**


End file.
